Kevin Michael Richardson
|birthplace = The Bronx, New York, U.S. |family = Monica Richardson (spouse) Anthony Richardson (son) Michael Richardson (son) |nationality = American |occupation = Actor Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1992-present |status = Active }}Kevin Michael Richardson (born October 25, 1964) is an American actor and voice actor, who has portrayed a multitude of characters in animated series and video games. He is known for his distinctively deep voice and has been playing mostly villainous characters since the 1990s. For voicing the Joker in The Batman (2004–08), he was nominated for two Daytime Emmy Awards. Career A classically trained actor and a native of The Bronx, New York, Richardson first gained recognition as one of only eight U.S. high school students selected for the National Foundation for the Arts' "Arts '82" program. As a result of this, he earned a scholarship to Syracuse University and a spot on a PBS special directed by John Houseman. Richardson has usually portrayed villainous characters due to his deep and powerful voice. In 1995, he obtained his first voice role; Mayor Tilton on the animated TV version of The Mask. His numberous credits include Captain Gantu in Lilo & Stitch and its franchise, Goro in Mortal Kombat, the second voice of Skulker on Danny Phantom, Sarevok in the ''Baldur's Gate'' series, Jolee Bindo in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Crunch Bandicoot in the Crash Bandicoot games, Tartarus from Halo 2, Chairman Drek in Ratchet & Clank, Antauri in Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, Openly Gator from Queer Duck, Doctor Payne and others on The Proud Family, Dark Laser on The Fairly OddParents, Maurice from The Penguins of Madagascar, Slam Tasmanian and Tech E. Coyote on Loonatics Unleashed and the voice of Exile in the 1990s animated series Road Rovers. Richardson also replaced Keith David as the voice of Tombstone on The Spectacular Spider-Man. He provided a character voice set for Icewind Dale, Heart of Winter and Icewind Dale II. He was the voice of Heihachi in the PlayStation 2 game Soulcalibur II, though he is listed in the role as Victor Stone. He also voiced Stump Smash and Tree Rex in Skylanders: Swap Force, Skylanders: Trap Team and Skylanders: SuperChargers. Richardson was nominated for Voice Actor of the Year by Behind the Voice Actors in 2012 and in 2013. Richardson has been married to his wife Monica since May 2006.https://www.lifeofdad.com/kevin-michael-richardson-my-life-of-dad/ He has two stepsons from his wife's previous marriage.https://www.lifeofdad.com/kevin-michael-richardson-my-life-of-dad/ Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Totally Spies!'' (2001-2013) - Akim (ep. 2), Kidnapper 1 (ep. 2), Kidnapper Boss (ep. 2), Kenyopian General (ep. 2), Guard #1 (ep. 19), Basketball Player (ep. 19) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Thundercats'' (2011-2012) - Panthro, Anet, Lynx-O (ep. 2), Sauro (ep. 4), Sword Judge (ep. 8), Bird Nation Leader (ep. 14), Lizard (ep. 14), Patrol Lizard (ep. 16), Mordax (ep. 20), Ancient Spirits of Evil (ep. 21) OVAs & Specials *''Batman: Gotham Knight'' (2008) - Lucius Fox, Avery (ep. 5), Wounded Man (ep. 5), Bulky Man (ep. 6) Anime Films *''Porco Rosso'' (1992) - Mamma Aiuto Gang Member #2 (Buena Vista Dub) *''Pom Poko'' (1994) - Bunta, Wonderland President *''The Animatrix'' (2003) - Thadeus, Cop, Agent #2 *''Tales from Earthsea'' (2006) - Ship Captain, Slave Trader #2 Video Game Dubbing *''Kingdom Hearts'' (2002) - Sebastian *''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' (2010) - Captain Gantu References External Links *Kevin Michael Richardson at the Internet Movie Database *Kevin Michael Richardson at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia. Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Disney